User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Top 10 Most Powerful Characters
Alright, so, hello everybody. Out of both a sense of boredom and also curiosity, the latter of which pushed me to carefully analyze the characters of this site, I had decided to create a blog featuring who I believe are the top ten most powerful characters on Naruto Fanon Wiki. Anybody can write up a quick character and tack on a thousand techniques and call them the "64th Sage of the Six Paths" (in fact, I've actually seen quite too many of them), but it takes real skill to properly write out the ideas of those techniques, come up with variations to the canon, and ultimately, utilize the character in a proper manner. It is also because of this that I have taken the liberty of also reading some role plays featuring the characters on this list in order to come up with my final decisions. Furthermore, keep in mind that, no matter where you are listed on this blog, if you are one of the top ten, that means your character is still among the ten characters most powerful among NF's VAST pool of characters. Being considered one of the top ten is alone a feat, so don't worry much about your ranking in relation to others. I'm going to repeat myself in that, again, this is based majorly upon my own personal opinion — therefore, nothing about this constitutes fact. However, regardless of your opinion of me as a person (whether you think I'm okay, you hate my guts, or whatever), you'd be an absolute fool to deny that I am one of the most experienced writers on this site and also one of those few that have been involved with character and story creation, role play, fan fiction, fanon, and so on, for several years. People, forget the fact that I am a jackass for about a minute, okay? I DO know what I am talking about here and you need to let go of your inability to separate logic from emotion for just a couple minutes to read this blog with an open mind. Can you do that? Marvelous. However, while this is based on my opinion, I have requested the advice of several users, including that of our good friend Tenny, so I believe this blog does have rather accurate information. Again, though, it is just an opinion and you should take it with a grain of salt, but also, you should intellectually consider everything I have to say. Do me at least that kindness. Without further adieu, let's begin. Top Ten Powerful Characters Number 10: Kazuma Senju This is Arashigami's character. Now, I don't know Arashi very well myself, and to be honest, I only happened upon his character just recently. However, I firmly believe he does deserve a spot on this list. One of the things I love most about this character is the emphasis put onto his innate skills. Most people tend to ignore their character's base skills and focus only on giving them Sharingan and HUGE SUPER LIFE FORCE DERP, and three Bijū, and well... you catch my drift. But I see a proper explanation about his chakra, the presence thing, his sensory abilities, and so on. His Star Release is a unique advanced nature and I do think many of these skills are very powerful in their own right. The Amatsu-Mikaboshi is an interesting addition, albeit some aspects of it are rather cheesy, but it's still an excellent concept. I have to give it to Arashi on this as well. This is a Senju that has nothing to do with Hashirama's Mokuton. Believe me, that is very RARE nowadays, to see a Senju with unique capabilities and not just a carbon copy of Hashirama with Madara powers. So, kudos Arashi, for an excellent character. Now, why is he only tenth spot? Well, in comparison to the characters ranked ninth and above, Kazuma would probably stand his ground but ultimately, I think he'd probably be defeated. Still, I believe Kazuma deserves to be recognized as a character model, for all users to respect as an excellent work. Number 9: Raido X This is SixpathsofSamoa's character. I was barely active during the time in NF's history where Raido X was created, but from what I've gathered, he is a pretty big deal. Quite possibly one of the site's more popular works, I believe. Now, what I notice right away is that the article has a magnificent entry on his Rinnegan. It's quite well detailed and written out, including that of his Six Paths technique mastery, which only adds to the character's power. He is also one of the few characters on this site to have shown more specific examples of Taijutsu and martial arts (something a martial artist like myself can appreciate). There is a good mix of abilities but if I can be blunt, a lot of it is rather stale, which is what prevents Raido from scoring far higher on this list. There is a lot of boasting about his mastery over the Six Paths techniques, but very little variation on them. The mark of a master is variation — being able to take what you have learned and mastered, and ultimately turn it into a style all your own. While Samoa has done this to a degree, I still think there's a lot more work to be done in terms of variation. With some variation, I think Raido could easily score in the top five. Number 8: Sannoto Senju On page length and detail of content alone, I'd probably say Sannoto is one of the best articles on this entire site. Written by Berserkchart486, this is another excellent example of a unique Senju character. I remember Sannoto in the early years of his conception and back then, I am not afraid to admit, but it was a total Hashirama ripoff. I won't even lie. But since then, Berserk has overhauled all of the article and done an amazing job with Sannoto. Ten himself has stated Sannoto was one of the few characters that stood his ground well against Ryun Uchiha, and that alone is a huge accomplishment. The hexagram concept, albeit a bit too outside of the box in my opinion, is an interesting idea and does have a good place with Sannoto's abilities. The Metal Release is also a very interesting addition to the character and has been used in various ways which only support the claim of Sannoto's strength. But you may be asking, why is he only number eight then? Being as blunt as I normally am, I'll say this. In my opinion, while the length and detail is superb, most of it is fluff. It sounds good, yes, but when you strip the character bare, there is very little content done with his Senjutsu, Alchemy, and Metal Release; the nexus of Sannoto's abilities. It's often said that you should never expand on a character until you have a solid foundation. The problem is, however, that the foundation is overly stable. And, in reality, it isn't very expanded at all, which does impact the overall power of the character in relation to other characters. Expansion isn't a bad thing at all, but you need to have a balance of both foundation and expansion to make a powerful character. Number 7: Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki Ah yes, Benknightprime's character. Most of my praise for this character comes from how Ben handles Yoshitsune in roleplays. He definitely knows how to utilize the character's strengths while also keeping true to his limitations, and with that being said, Ben is undoubtedly one of NF's most greatest roleplayers. Among many, Ten has also stated that Ben's skills are excellent. However, with that being said, the actual character Yoshitsune has very little variation in his abilities. Besides the Bijū transformation he has being white instead of standard yellow/orange, most of his abilities are derived straight from the manga and have very little added to them to make them unique to Yoshitsune alone. The page alone reads too much like a run-of-the-mill Jinchūriki with Rinnegan. I have little to say from there, but as I said before, power is determined not only by the character's page but the skill of the writer as well and how they handle them. On how he is handled alone, Ben deserves a spot on this list. Number 6: Sigma Uchiha Now then... EmperorSigma's character. While I think very little about Sigma, the person, just as you would be a fool for allowing your dislike for me to cause you to ignore and deny my experience and advanced skills, so too would I be a fool to discount Sigma Uchiha for my dislike of its writer. There are three main things I wish to say about Sigma as to why he is on this list and why he is number six. Firstly, I will admit that Sigma's page is very detailed and well-written, and unlike many of the characters I brought up earlier, there are a lot of unique variations made to this character that makes him stand out from the manga. He takes concepts from the manga canon and alters them to be a bit more unique and personal to Sigma. However, while I believe that, there is also the matter of the fact that Sigma's character is essentially the opposite of Sannoto. What I mean by that is, while Sannoto is a character that I described as being one with an overly-done foundation and little expansion, Sigma is a character with far too much expansion on a very brittle foundation. There is too much done to this character to ensure that he has everything significant from the canon. Case in point, he has Samehada, the Five Tools of the Sage, GUNS, the Flying Thunder God Kunai, and then Tree Seeds (for his Wood Release, I gather). Keep in mind, these are just his tools. He has the use of the "Evening Dragon", which is similar to the "Evening Elephant" in that they depend upon Eight Gates mastery; something only a person that devotes themselves to Taijutsu should have access to, which Sigma does not. He has the standard Uchiha arsenal of Susanoo and the Sharingan's advanced stages (apparently he even has TWO versions of Mangekyō Sharingan, why such a thing is necessary, I haven't the foggiest), et cetera. He has all of the Shikotsumyaku techniques from Kimimaro, advanced Space-Time techniques that were mastered by Tobirama and Minato, something called "Shinigami Mode" (which is absurd), he's the Jinchūriki of the Shinju, has all of that stuff, can use all of the Six Paths... And well, there's even more, but you get my point, right? There's way too much. WAY too much. And add to that, the completely unfitting part about him being Kaguya's transmigrant too, in addition to possessing the "peaceful traits of Hagoromo", aaaaaand both the Yin Release Seal and the Yang Release Seal... aaaaaand has Byakugan, another unnecessary addition to the party... I mean, I can't think of a single significant ability or technique from the manga that Sigma DOESN'T have. Add to this, Sigma isn't the best when it comes to using this character's skills based on many of the role plays I've read starring him in them. So, in conclusion (wow, this went on way too long), while Sigma IS powerful in some aspects and he IS deserving of the sixth spot, but it is because Sigma himself barely understands how to use these abilities and also because there is far too much expansion on the character's powers without a stable foundation, that the character fails to become higher than sixth spot and I don't think it'll be possible for this character to grow until Sigma stops expanding and focuses more on the foundation of the character; the central focus of his abilities. Believe it or not, the more you expand on a character while ignoring their foundation and focus, the weaker they become. Number 5: Dan Inuzuka Definitely rivaling Sannoto for length and detail, Dan is a creation of Simbah. Just like Sigma, the person himself, I think very little of Simbah. At times, I find him to be even more childish than Sigma himself. However, as I said before, I'd be foolish to discount the character's merit and Simbah's skills just because I think poorly of him. I cannot stress this enough, it is incredibly foolish to deny a person's experience and knowledge just because you dislike them. That is putting emotion before logic and it is the folly of all human bein- Arghhh, I am getting sidetracked again. Anyways. Dan, I'll start with my negative comments for a change. There's way too much Sesshōmaru here; both in terms of images and of the character itself. Almost every aspect of the character's abilities and techniques are derived in some way to Sesshōmaru from the Inu Yasha manga series — even his weapons. And... really? Getsuga Tenshō is the Meidō Zangetsuha? And then there's an empty part below it entitled "Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō"... Geez, come on. Hooooowever, that being said, there is still a lot to this character that is rather unique. Much about Dan's Inuzuka clan abilities are discussed in great detail, showing that Simbah does have an understanding about the Inuzuka clan that goes beyond the manga. The use of dogs in his fighting style also differs from classic Inuzuka combat and makes Dan all the more difficult an opponent to deal with. His Senjutsu is also very unique. You don't see many people nowadays have their characters possess animal features during their Sage Mode; mostly because everybody and their dog wants to be Naruto. But Dan strays from that stereotype and portrays a unique method of senjutsu. He is a tough character to fight, and based on Simbah's method of explanation (with excellent grammar, grammar I wish would carry over into his method of talking), Dan is definitely worthy of being ranked fifth most powerful. Number 4: Kei Yotsuki Wow, I made it this far. So, Chix777, I've had very little, if any at all, interactions with. But Kei is one of the more popular articles around this site, and for good reason. It is one of the best articles I've come across. And there is one very big reason why. His lightning prowess. It is absolutely breathtaking how much detail and focus has gone into Kei's mastery over lightning abilities. While there is clear expansion on the character's abilities, everything more or less comes back to his lightning, which makes Kei incredibly powerful as a character. While he is ranked fourth most powerful, at this point in the ranking, the characters at rank four and above are all within one another's leagues and there is very little distinction in their might. If Kei were to fight any of the ones ranked third and above, I do say he has a very good chance of victory; without a doubt. Number 3: Seireitou Hyūga I struggled with the idea of putting my own character on this list, but as egotistical as it may be, I do think my skills with this character and the abilities presented on his page more than justify his place on this listing. Seireitou, an iconic first-generation character of NF that has gone through hundreds of changes, overhauls, and more importantly, roleplays, he is a character that can effortlessly go head to head and overwhelm nearly any character on this site. However, what stops him from being ranked higher than third is that, I can admit that while there is a clear foundation made of the character and a central theme, sometimes the abilities given to this character tend to stray from the original nexus point. However, very little is out of place to the point that it would severely cripple his power, and because of that, Seireitou is an immense force to deal with. Ten himself, and others on the site that have witnessed or experienced roleplaying against Seireitou, can all vouch for this. While Kei, from earlier, has a far greater focus and foundation balance with his expansion, there is also a degree of balance between Seireitou's foundation and expansion that arguably would have the advantage in many situations. Number 2: Kaname Soga Ω kaiser Σ's character, I was struggling with whether he deserved to be ranked third below Seireitou or second above Seireitou... and ultimately, I decided upon making Kaname ranked second. While he is a classic Uchiha-type character and the unnecessary overflow of dōjutsu (he's got like... four of them, two of which are just... completely unnecessary), there is a great degree of unique variation made with his abilities. He is undoubtedly powerful, and what adds to this is that Kai is a skilled writer and roleplayer. The Nature God Mode, especially, is an interesting technique and an excellent take on a Jinchūriki transformation. I have very little, if anything at all, negative to say about this character; there is a good balance of abilities and the expansion is unique, straying from conventional manga aspects, and add to it Kai's abilities, makes for one powerful character, worthy of being called one of NF's most powerful. Number 1: Ryun Uchiha And for the moment we've all been waiting for...! Number one of the top ten ranked characters is... none other than Ten Tailed Fox's signature Ryun Uchiha! Without a doubt, Ryun is NF's most excellently written Uchiha character (at least in my opinion), with both clever takes on the manga content and unique variations created by Ten himself, which makes Ryun an immense threat to deal with. There is a magnificent flow between his abilities, in that, they all support one another and very little strays from the original focus of the character. Furthermore, Ten's abilities as a roleplayer have been demonstrated countless times, including the two fights he orchestrated with several other users on this site, in which his character faced multiple foes singlehandedly, and BOTH times, forced them all on their toes with minimal effort. I have no doubt Ryun is worthy of being classified as NF's most powerful character. And if any of you disagree... well, challenge him yourself and find out. He'll welcome the challenge any day. Conclusion Finally, I'm done! Whew... that took some time. Anyways, comments below are always welcome, I hope you enjoyed reading this blog. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 01:16, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts